Birthday Present for Mom
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Christina's birthday is coming up in April, so Blake is on a mission to search for a gift for his mother. He enlists his cousin, Dean, for help on picking out a gift for her. Maybe Roman and Seth would help Blake get ideas. One-shot.
A/N: Corey's big sister on iRun Away, her name is Ashley. Ashley's boyfriend is named Ethan.

I got to thinking and I realized that I never gave Christina a birthday. No one cares about that, but I will give her a birthday date anyway.

I saw a necklace on Amazon when I was looking up mother and son necklaces for ideas. I showed my brother and asked if it was a little girly. He gave me the 'so-so' hand motion and said that he didn't like it. I decided to find a different one and I think I made the right choice.

* * *

There was a necklace that looked a little girly, to be honest. It was a black split heart necklace with Mom and Son written on a half. The Son half has five stars and the Mom half has a rose on it.

Blake considered that as an option. He scrolled down to look some more and then his mother just came rolling up in his room. You know, without knocking, like always. He didn't have anything to hide to be honest. He doesn't look at porn or anything like that.

He closed the lid of his laptop. Christina looked at him, frowning a little.

Blake looked a little sheepish. "I'm looking for a birthday gift for you."

Christina sighed, "you don't have to get me a gift, you know."

"I know, but I want to give you a present," Blake said.

Christina gave one last look to Blake and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean and Blake walked down an aisle at a store. Blake looked at oven-mitts and a pot holder which was outlined in cherries with a leaf on a steam. His mom wouldn't want that for a present.

Dean said, "I should buy her five silverware sets, since she always steals mine."

"No," Blake said, quickly. Dean looked at his little cousin, confused. "We already to many. I counted them all and found out that we had nearly fifty spoons and forks. We have seventy butter knives. No family needs that much."

"Why would you count them?" Dean asked, staring down at the 5'2 teen.

"I didn't want to do my homework," Blake said. He was playing with his below shoulder length green-streaked black hair.

Dean had to agree with that. It probably would've been something he'd done just to get out of doing things, "alright."

"I also decided to polish my crystal collection since it's a lengthy process," Blake stated. "I told my teacher that."

"What did she say to that?" Dean asked, curious.

Blake ended up staring off into space.

Flashback

" _Blake," the teacher called out to her student_ _ **.**_

 _The teen got out of his seat and walked over to his teacher. "Yes?"_

" _Why didn't you do your homework?" The teacher asked and heard some students snickering at that._

" _I was…" Blake paused. Counting the silverware and…"polishing my crystal skull collection."_

 _The teacher looked at Blake. She heard of a dog/cat/bird/animal eating homework. She even had a past student say she accidentally caught her homework on fire by trying to light a candle. She even had the excuse of electricity going out and family drama used on her. Polishing a crystal skull collection was a new one. She had to repeat it, "polishing your…crystal skull collection?"_

 _Blake nodded and took out his cell phone. He showed her a picture of a bookcase. On the six shelves there was at least ten crystal skulls of different colors. Some were the same colors. There was only one red skull in the middle of all of them. "It's a lengthy process of cleaning them all, since I have sixty." He smiled like he was proud of his collection._

 _The woman grabbed a notepad and wrote something down. "I want you to see the guidance counselor." She handed him the pass._

 _Blake looked at it and sighed, "again?"_

 _The teacher was a little stunned and nodded, "now." Blake walked out of the classroom._

 _A girl looked up at the woman. "You're new. You'll get used to his…um…'quirks.'"_

End Flashback

Blake looked up at Dean, "I had to see the school's guidance counselor, again."

Dean shrugged, "some people can't handle other people's…collections."

"Just say issues," Blake said.

"Well, you have crystal skulls. It's a collection," Dean said.

* * *

"You can take my mom on a date," Blake said to Seth.

Seth was a little horrified at taking Blake's mom on a date. That woman kind of scared him. "No. I don't want to lead her on. Besides, five minutes in and I would be leaving through a restroom window."

Blake looked lost in thought. "I once tried leaving through a restroom window, but I got stuck." He tried to ignore the memory that popped up.

Seth looked at him, "that's because I'm a ninja."

Blake looked at the older man and scoffed. "Jedi are more awesome anyway."

"Dean! You're cousin is being a douche bag," Seth called out.

"Way to go Blake. Embrace your inner douche bagginess," Dean said.

Blake wasn't sure what to say to that piece of advice. Roman would probably frown on that and from the looks of it, Seth wasn't sure what to say to that either.

* * *

Roman wasn't helpful either since he didn't personally know Christina. Seth was terrified of her and Dean was still set on getting her five sets of silverware.

Roman was set on getting Christina a nice, pretty, decorative…picture frame; maybe some fingernail polish and a shirt to go with it. Dylan was getting her a coupon from Magnificent Steel, a weapon's shop that his mother owns, Alex was getting her a book, and Miranda was getting her a sewing kit.

"This picture frame is nice," Roman said to Blake. He was holding a plain silver picture frame.

Blake just stared up at him and sighed, "you're no help." Roman was a little insulted and the teen grimaced, "sorry."

* * *

Blake decided to get a necklace. It looked like a twisted heart with a fake diamond in the middle. It generic writing it said, " **mother & son forever love**" on it.

He decided that he would rather get that for his mom instead of the split heart necklace. Dean was nice enough to help him through the process of ordering something online and he was nice enough to give him money for the necklace.

At least it would be better than a picture frame, five sets of silverware, or a sewing kit. Blake had to stop and think about it. Would his mother rather have a picture frame and a sewing kit instead?

He look at the necklace again and was sure that his mother would like the necklace that he got her.

* * *

A/N: The necklace that Blake got his mother is what I saw on Amazon and I magically acquired the picture to use as a cover image.

It's the return of Blake's crystal skull collection from Gift Ideas.

Again, Corey's big sister on iRun Away, her name is Ashley. Ashley's boyfriend is named Ethan.


End file.
